


Starlit Nights

by Alassante (AliKat7)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/Alassante
Summary: A lost elf stumbles upon an expected vision in the woods. Drabble





	Starlit Nights

Written in 2007

Her ballad carried through the air and caressed his fëa, seducing him to forget what he was seeking. Brushing aside dew drenched leaves and willowy limbs of barely mature trees, he followed the nightingales to her enchanting lay. He stumbled into darkness only lit by stars, and then at last, pure and beautiful light and he looked upon her most fair.

They spoke not a word for their love and desire for each other was known in their hearts.

'Elwë I am no longer. From this day that I love thee, I am Elu Thingol.'

'And I am your queen.'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=103>


End file.
